


Hit Me With Technology

by lil_1337



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Cartoon Science, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race has got it bad and he thinks Benton is oblivious.</p><p>Written for smallfandomfest 17.<br/>Prompt: Jonny Quest - Benton/Race - He blinded me with science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Technology

“...oscillation from the coil will cause the power generator” Race nodded, smiling in what he hoped was a knowing way. He’d lost track of Benton’s explanation after about the third sentence, but then that was a normal course of events. Not that Race was stupid, far from it, but he was no where near Benton’s level. Not that many people were. Years of formal training under the best teachers and extensive hands on experience only served to widen the gap.

Race was okay with that. He was less interested in knowing the ins and outs of the machine that Benton had just finished than Race was in watching the man himself. He had long since given up denying that he found Benton to be an incredibly attractive man. The obvious love that he had for his son melted Race’s heart every time he watched them together, but this was something totally different.

Benton Quest in full scientist mode, his eyes gleaming with passion and his hands waving about as he drew diagrams in the air, was a sight that Race would happily watch for the rest of his life. Benton’s enthusiasm was as contagious as his smile and both of them were enough to make Race weak in the knees. Together though, it was a powerful intoxicant that Race was finding harder and harder to keep his professional distance from. To say the least it was damn disconcerting. Despite a more than adequate sex drive Race had never had a problem with keeping his desires separate from his job.

At least not until now.

Not that Benton had given him any encouragement. Certainly he had been polite, even warm when it came to helping Race integrate into life on the island. But, that was no doubt attributable to good manners and relief at having someone around to make sure that Jonny was safe and entertained. Being able to focus completely on his work was something that made both Benton and the nice government men who paid Race’s salary very happy.

Plus, it was pretty clear that Benton had been deeply in love with his wife and was still mourning her loss. That was something that Race would never intrude on, no matter how powerful the attraction he was feeling was.

Though, that didn’t necessarily mean that Benton had no interest in men, just that he had fallen in love with and married a woman. Race had enjoyed the company of both his own and the fairer sex and had found that he liked them equally well. Each brought something different to encounters that had very little to do with the differences in their plumbing. It wasn’t something he advertised given how some people reacted to the idea, but he had no problem with it either. He’d long ago learned how to be comfortable in his own skin.

“...This cable connects to the lead on the primary battery which in turn…” Race scrutinized where Benton was pointing and nodded again. He would have to come back later and study the damn thing because it looked fascinating. But then most of the things Benton invented were. He had a brilliant mind and the unusual ability to apply abstract concepts to create something that worked in the real world. Having a foot in both theory and practical application was one of the things that Race admired.

“So, what do you think?” Benton turned his attention from his machine to Race; pinning him with a sharp gaze. “The committee is expecting a mockup or a model, but once I had the schematics done it seemed foolish to not build a prototype and see if the design would actually work.”

“That makes sense to me, Doctor. I’m sure that they’ll be impressed like always.” Race smiled, not quite keeping the hint of pride from coloring his words. He and Benton were friends after all, so it was giving nothing away to show happiness at his success. Besides, seeing Benton’s million watt smile was more than worth any lines Race might have to dance over in the process.

“Thank you, Race.” Benton’s smile was softer now, somehow more intimate. “Your opinion means a lot to me.”

Race’s stomach tightened in way that was not at all unpleasant. “I’m always glad to help out.” He returned Benton’s smile with one that he hoped was entirely professional, but knew didn’t even come close. Needing to get the conversation back onto a safer track he quickly changed subjects. “Will Jonny be going with you to Washington this time?” Most of the time Jonny accompanied his father wherever his travels took him, but Washington D.C. did not have a lot of things to keep an active boy busy, especially one who was more used to dealing with the dangers of poisonous jellyfish than those posed by heavy traffic. More than likely Jonny, and by extension Race, would be staying on the island. A week or so away from the distraction that was Benton Quest would go a long way to helping Race get his head back where it needed to be.

“Yes and no.” Benton chuckled at the surprised look on Race’s face. “He’ll be flying to Washington with us, but from there he’ll be going to spend a couple of weeks with my sister and her husband in Virginia. They have three boys, one of whom is jonny’s age. She’s been asking for him to come visit for a while now and she can be quite persistent when she wants something.”

Virginia was even better than the island, no reminders of Benton around to take Race’s mind off of his duty. “That sounds good. Jonny needs to have some time with other boys his age. Will we be dropping you off on the way?”

“Yes he does.” Benton nodded his agreement. “Actually, we’ll be dropping Jonny off on the way. He’ll be fine with my sister. Her husband is a captain in the Air Force and will be more than capable of keeping him safe. I’ll need you in Washington with me.” Benton’s smile went softer around the edges again making him look younger and less world weary than before. “There is a restaurant near the capital that I would love to take you to. It has some of the best steaks I’ve ever eaten.”

Race blinked, sure that his ears and his brain were not communicating. Had Benton just asked him out on a date? Surely he had to have misunderstood the way the sentence was worded. But, Benton was not someone who played fast and loose with words. He said what he meant in the most clear, concise, way possible. Cautiously, Race nodded. “Did you mean…?”

“Yes.” Benton cut off the question before it was fully formed. “Yes I did.” Grinning widely now he leaned forward and kissed Race lightly on the cheek to eliminate any doubt.

“Oh,” Race was beaming now too, letting himself fully feel what he had been trying to deny. “Then yes, I do love a good steak.”


End file.
